


Relief

by galacticlance



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Also some fluff, Baby Rayla, Because Life, M/M, Reunion, Ruthari Week, Ruthari Week 2020, Separation, Well - Freeform, Worried Ethari, except a week late, pinch of angst, toddler rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlance/pseuds/galacticlance
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 Day 5Prompt: Separation|Reunion------“Ethari, you don’t have to wish.” His voice held a certain pressing quality underneath reverence. “You are so much more than you realise yourself to be. I may be an assassin that, as you say, is worthy of legends, but you? Without you, I am no one.Without you, I have no reason to do what I do. Without you, I would not be the assassin I am, without you, I would have crumbled long ago. Ethari, you have changed this world, you have changed my world, simply by being in it. You have made it brighter, you have made it worth being in. And yes, you have made it far more weapons enriched, but as an assassin, I am not complaining. So donotdownplay yourself.”------Runaan is an assassin. That means he's always leaving, and there's always the threat he may never return. But when he does, when he continues to, it makes it all the more passionate.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, life happens. And sometimes, there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. So yeah. 
> 
> I apologise. I know I don't need to but I am anyway. Stuff happened, some more stuff happened, and I just.. had to take a break. However I will finish the series even if it's the death of me. I'm too invested to let it sit unfinished.
> 
> BUT I'M BACK AND FILLED WITH EVEN MORE RUTHARI LOVE
> 
> I say this has a pinch of angst, and it does. Don't worry, it's nowhere near as much angst as I usually put in. And it ends happily. But the knowledge of canon does make it a little sadder...
> 
> Ally. At this point, I must owe you the universe tenfold. It's only fair. Once again, I know I've said this a lot, but you are amazing. You've taken my writing from meh to so much better, and you seem to have the skill of giving criticism and advice mastered. SO thank you. For all y'all interested, she has [Twitter](https://twitter.com/okerzaude).
> 
> And now for me.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galacticlance)  
> [Tumblr](https://galacticlance.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/galacticlance_/)
> 
> pls comment

For the first time in a while, Runaan beat the sun to wake. He left Ethari as he was, easing out of his embrace slowly, as not to wake him. And yes, he may have spent a few guilty moments simply observing him as he slept. 

But really, how could he look away from such a beautiful figure, especially when he wouldn’t get to see him for the next week. Ethari’s hair, although much shorter than Runaan’s, fell across the pillow and into his eyes, practically glowing in the pre-dawn light. A strand blew back and forth with every breath, and Runaan fought the urge to brush it behind Ethari’s ear.

He was peaceful, truly and wholly beautiful. He was going to be Runaan’s husband. 

With a sigh, Runaan tore his eyes away and set to work preparing himself for the mission. 

Layers were always key, they helped protect vital areas, and, if so required, could be used to conceal more weaponry. Runaan pulled his usual assassin attire on, leaving it incomplete with the long gloves sitting atop the outermost tunic and pauldron. He didn’t need them to eat breakfast. 

“Runaan?” Ethari’s voice cut through the still morning air like a sunforge blade through, well, pretty much anything. “What’re you doing up so early?”

The tinker stepped into the room, squinting in the light. His face fell noticeably when he saw Runaan’s outfit.

“Oh. You’re leaving today.” He grabbed a roll of the plate and began spreading it with moonberry jam as he sat. 

“I am.” Runaan’s face was solemn as he reached out, taking Ethari’s hand when he put the knife down. 

Ethari said nothing, only ate his breakfast, clutching Runaan’s hand and drawing restless circles with his thumb. He let him, knowing that Ethari was taking this hard, was doing whatever he could to ease his mind for the upcoming week.

“Don’t go.” The whisper was quiet, almost lost despite it being the only sound beside the breeze through the forest. 

“My love, I wish I could stay, but you know that I cannot.” Runaan’s brows creased and he shifted closer, moving his stool around the circular table until they were side by side. 

“I know. I am just a smith, you are an assassin worthy of legends. I am insignificant in the eyes of this world, I am not important enough to appear in the history books. You, however…” Ethari trailed off, sighing and leaning over to rest on Runaan. “I am not mad at you for this, it is simply who we are. But sometimes, I wish I could be a little more than I am.”

“Ethari, you don’t have to wish.” His voice held a certain pressing quality underneath reverence. “You are so much more than you realise yourself to be. I may be an assassin that, as you say, is worthy of legends, but you? Without you, I am no one. 

Without you, I have no reason to do what I do. Without you, I would not be the assassin I am, without you, I would have crumbled long ago. Ethari, you have changed this world, you have changed  _ my _ world, simply by being in it. You have made it brighter, you have made it worth being in. And yes, you have made it far more weapons enriched, but as an assassin, I am not complaining. So do  _ not _ downplay yourself.”

“Thank you,” Ethari conceded with a sigh. “I still don’t want you to leave, though.”

“Neither do I.” Runaan whispered, turning to press his mouth to Ethari’s hair, eyes drifting closed.

They sat in each other’s embrace until time ran out, and Runaan really, actually had to go. 

“Be careful out there,” Ethari said as he fastened Runaan’s shoulder guard for him. 

Runaan could have done it himself, but he let Ethari, if not just to get a few more moments with him before his departure. 

“You know I will be, I promise.” Runaan himself was doing up the buckles on his gloves.

The couple was set apart from the rest of the group, seeking whatever privacy they could scrape together. Runaan was well respected, so no one bothered them. It was a small comfort. 

“I just worry. So much.” Ethari was done with the pauldron, but he left his hands resting on Runaan’s chest. “How can I know you’re okay?” 

“I don’t know.” Runaan rested his forehead against Ethari’s. “I wish there was a way, but I don’t know if there is. All I can give you is my word that I will do all I can to return to you.” 

“I love you. Don’t forget that when you’re in the middle of a battle. I love you, and I will always wait for your return.” 

“Ethari, I would never forget that. I love you too much to be  _ able _ to.”

They kissed, bittersweet and longing, and then Runaan was gone.

  
  


Why a sunfire elf would want so many dead eluded Runaan, but the trouble was over. It had been a challenging fight, but the moonshadow elves had prevailed. They camped out for an extra night to tend to their wounds - not desperately serious, but they had the time. 

As Runaan spread ointment over a burn, he thought of Ethari. It had been five days since they had last seen each other, he wondered what he was doing. Probably busying himself, taking his mind off Runaan’s absence. 

Rayla would get a lot of attention, he predicted. A lot of hugs, and if Lain and Tia were back, then they’d be around a lot too. If not, Runaan could practically see how Ethari would hole up and work on some new project, blocking absolutely everything else out.

Soon, he thought. Soon.

The Midnight Desert was only a day’s ride from the Silvergrove - if you knew where you were going, and had fast steeds. 

There was no great fanfare as the assassins returned, no celebration, no welcoming. They were just three elves returning from their work, it wasn’t necessary to make a fuss. 

Most would take time to perhaps clean up, wash the blood from the edges of their tunics, make themselves a little more presentable before greeting loved ones. Not Runaan. Ethari had seen worse before, and would probably again, come the future. 

Runaan handed his mount off to one of the other assassins, making a beeline for his and Ethari’s home. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard his name called from below.

“Runaan!” 

It was Ethari, his face lit up by the simple sight of Runaan, Rayla clinging to his fingers and Tiadrin beside her daughter, arm in arm with Lain. 

The tinker broke away from the group, rushing to the stairs, as Runaan turned on his heel and flew down to meet his fiance.

They met with force, embracing each other fiercely, sharing hasty kisses, both overjoyed to be back with the other. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?” Ethari pulled back, eyes raking over Runaan, a look of worry dancing across his features, growing darker with everything he saw. “You’re burnt, here, and here, and- how did you get so burnt? Have you put salve on it? Please say you’ve been looking after yourself.” He fired question after question, concerned, but relieved.

“Don’t worry, my love.” Runaan couldn’t help but smile. 

“But-”

Runaan silenced him with a quick kiss. “I am fine, you need not fret. Of course I’ve been taking care of myself, I gave you my word I would return.”

“And to our relief, you did.” Tiadrin appeared, Rayla on her hip and Lain close behind. “Every time you leave, Ethari pesters us and all but steals our child. But I’m glad to see you’re okay.” She leant over and pecked his cheek in a friendly way.

“It’s good to see you too, Tia, Lain, Rayla.” Runaan nodded to each.

“Glad to have you back, mate. Ethari, I do love you, but I  _ cannot _ see how Runaan puts up with your constant worrying.” Lain grinned, and Ethari rolled his eyes at the jab.

“That’s the thing,” Tiadrin pointed out. “He doesn’t, because the only reason Ethari worries is because he’s not here.” 

“Right!” Ethari took Runaan’s hand and started pulling him up the stairs, Tiadrin and Lain’s laughter bubbling after them. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and you can tell us all about what happened.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone just give me a day and a list of ruthari fics for me to read I swear I need it so bad. I JUST DONT HAVE TIME AND I FEEL SO AWFUL FOR BREAKING MY RULE IM SO SORRYYYYYYYY
> 
> If _you_ have anything to rec, tell me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galacticlance), [Tumblr](https://galacticlance.tumblr.com/), or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/galacticlance_/).
> 
> Once again, please comment, you have no idea how much it means to me!!


End file.
